1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a printer such as an electronic desk computer.
2. Related Background Art
As an example of a conventional electronic apparatus having a printer, an electronic desk computer (hereinafter, referred to as an electronic computer) will now be described. The electronic computer has a printer of a predetermined printing speed according to the kind of apparatus. The printer is constructed so as to print in accordance with the key operation, particularly, the operation of a function key such as addition "+", subtraction "-", multiplication ".times.", division ".div.", sign of equality "=", and the like. For instance, a special office-use electronic computer which is used in banks, companies, offices, or the like has a printer of a relatively high printing speed such as 3.8 l/sec. (lines per second) or 5 l/sec. On the other hand, a popular electronic computer has a printer of a relatively slow printing speed such as 2 l/sec, 2.5 l/sec, or 3 l/sec. Therefore, the user who requires a high speed print processing as in the bank office fields generally purchases the electronic computer having the high speed printer of a printing speed of, for instance 5 l/sec. A general user who does not need such a high speed print processing ordinarily buys the electronic computer having a low speed printer of a printing speed of, for example, 2 l/sec.
However, since the above conventional electronic computer with the printer has a printer whose printing speed differs with every apparatus, there are the following problems.
Generally, there is a proportional relation between the printing speed of the printer and the noise which is generated upon printing. As the printing speed rises, the noise which is generated upon printing increases.
There is also similarly a proportional relation between the printing speed and the electric power consumption. As the printing speed rises, the electric power consumption increases.
Therefore, in the case where the printer whose printing speed differs with every apparatus as mentioned above is installed to the electronic apparatus and the printing speed is fixed to a predetermined value, so long as the special office-use electronic computer which is used in banks, companies, offices, or the like is used, the electronic computer always prints at a high speed even when the user slowly operates the keys. Consequently, there are problems such that the noise which is generated upon printing is large and the electric power consumption also increases. On the contrary, in case of the popular electronic computer, there is a problem such that when the user becomes familiar with the key operations and the key operating speed rises, the low speed printer cannot trace the high speed key operations of the user.